


Always Irresistible

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Scarred [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will always find Harry irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Irresistible

“Why’d you decide to give in?”

Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s scar. “You mean besides growing weary of that pitiful look on your face every time I rejected you?”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, besides that.”

Severus caressed Harry’s face. What could he say? There were Harry’s brilliant green eyes, and his soft, messy hair that always looked like he just stepped off a broom. He was disgustingly handsome, with muscles that made Severus’ mouth water. But there was also his humour, his strength, his courage, his compassion, his _heart._

“I suppose,” he finally said, “I just found you simply irresistible.” 

~*~

“What’s his prognosis?”

“We may not be able to entirely prevent scarring,” the Healer warned. “The burns are quite severe and cover seventy percent of his body.”

Severus glared impatiently at her. “I asked for his _prognosis_ , you imbecile.” 

She huffed and looked at her clipboard. “He’ll survive. But for a long while I imagine he’ll wish he hadn’t.”

She left the room, and Severus gently took Harry’s hand in his own. He knew Harry loved his job as Auror, but Severus wished he didn’t find the idea of rushing into danger to save someone he didn’t know so irresistible.

~*~

“How could you want to be with me?” 

Harry frowned at his reflection. His hair was shorn close to his head, his face covered in ugly scars, his eyes swollen. “I’m hideous.”

Harry’s recovery had been slow, but they were finally making progress. And while Severus wished more than anything Harry didn’t have to experience crippling pain every day, the experience only reminded him that Harry was indeed the bravest man he’d ever known. Severus was damn proud to be with him.

“Ah, Harry,” Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, “you know I’ll always find you simply irresistible.”


End file.
